Hidden Words
by the loser will be the winner
Summary: Die Story spielt kurz nach Kates Tod,Tony trauert seiner geliebten hinterher, jedoch wusste die niemals über seine Gefühle bescheid. Das nächste größte Hindernis: Kates Beerdigung. An diesem Tag bekommt Tony einen geheimnisvollen Brief...
1. Chapter 1

NCIS

HIDDEN WORDS

_**Tage danach **_

*When I'm out the scene Outrageous* dröhnte aus meinem Handy, mein Wecker. Dieses Lied erinnert uns doch alle an sie. Ach Kate, wie sehr wir dich doch alle vermissen. Dieser eine Schuss, dieser eine. Ari dieser Schweinehund! Warum musste es ausgerechnet dich treffen? Diese Frage ist die einzige die ich mir Momentan stelle. Ich liebe dich so sehr, ich vermisse dich so sehr, ich weiß nicht, ob wir je eine Chance hätten, aber alleine jeden Tag mit dir zu arbeiten hat mich glücklich gemacht. Alles würde ich dafür geben, damit du wieder bei mir bist. Jeder Morgen ohne dich ist grau und düster. Ich denke den ganzen Tag an dich und hoffe die ganze Zeit, dass es nur ein schrecklicher Albtraum ist und ich jeden Moment aufwache. Doch es ist kein Traum, sondern die bittere Realität. Dieser Realität muss ich jeden Tag ins Auge blicken. 5 Tage ist es nun her, dass ich zum letzten Mal deine Stimme gehört habe, doch es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

Langsam hiefe ich mich aus dem Bett und gehe langsam in das Badezimmer. Schnell gehe ich duschen und mache das nötigste an meinen Haaren, denn Kate sieht mich doch sowieso nicht mehr, dann muss ich mich auch nicht mehr hübsch machen. Ohne etwas zu essen, wollte ich schon aus der Tür, als mir einfällt, dass ich noch Kate, meinen Goldfisch, füttern muss. Damals als ich sie gekauft habe, wollte ich sie eigentlich Kate schenken, um sie ein bisschen damit zu ärgern aber sie meinte Kate wäre bei mir besser aufgehoben na ja damals liebte ich sie auch schon und ich wollte ihr auch vielleicht eine kleine Freude bereiten. Mit Kate an meiner Seite geht es mir immerhin besser, jedoch wäre die echte Kate mir jetzt lieber, doch sie wird nicht mehr kommen, nie wieder.

_Seitdem Kate tot ist, lässt Tony sich einfach nur gehen. Er isst nichts mehr und das merken auch die anderen im Team. Alle haben Angst, dass er noch daran kaputt geht._

*Bling* ertönte der Fahlstuhl.

Ich laufe ganz langsam zu meinem Schreibtisch, obwohl ich mich eigentlich hetzen müsste, da ich 2 Minuten zu spät bin. Aber meine ehrliche Meinung, ich habe keine Lust mich jetzt zu hetzen, soll Gibbs doch warten. Ich wage doch mal einen kurzen Blick rüber zu unserer Sitzecke, Gibbs sieht mich mit seinen eisernen blauen Augen so zornig an, dass meine Beine ganz allein das doppelte Tempo einlegen.

„Morgen Boss! Morgen McGee, Morgen Ka…."

McGee sieht verwundert zu mir, schnell drehe ich mich weg, denn die Tränen gewinnen gleich die Überhand. Noch nie habe ich so sehr einer Person hinterher getrauert, noch nicht einmal meiner Mutter. Kate war die Liebe meines Lebens und nun ist sie schon 5 Tage nicht mehr ein Teil davon. Schnell wische ich mir die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht uns setze mich langsam auf meinen Platz und wage mich nicht rüber zu Kates leerem Tisch zu schauen.

„Tony du hattest Glück, so wie es aussieht haben wir Momentan keinen Fall, also ist es nicht mehr so schlimm, dass du zu spät, obwohl es immer noch schlimm ist, dass ein Mann wie du überhaupt zu spät kommt!" Gibbs klingt diesmal sogar ein bisschen einfühlsam. Hoffentlich merkt er nicht wie sehr ich an Kate hänge. Statt meine übliche *kommt-nicht-wieder-vor* Nummer zunehmen bringe ich nur ein einfaches *Mmhh* mit einem Achselzucken zu Stande.

Aus langweile könnte ich ja einfach mal zu Abby runter gehen, sie versteht mich bestimmt. Schließlich war Kate ihre beste Freundin und sie wollten ja auch vor kurzem einmal ein Wochenende in ein Wellnesshotel fahren, das könne sie nun auch nicht mehr, nie mehr. Wieder kommen mir die Tränen, aber diesmal lasse ich ihnen freien Lauf, Abby wird es verstehen.

Kaum bin ich aus dem Fahrstuhl, kommt Abby mir entgegen, als sie sieht, dass ich weine ist sie erst ein bisschen verwirrt, dann begreift sie.

„Tony ich vermisse sie auch!" Mit einer großen Umarmung laufen uns dann beiden die Tränen in Strömen. Wir beide stehen jetzt heulend in Abbys Labor. Einer weint lauter als der andere. Ich glaube jetzt ist es auch egal, ob sie erfährt, dass ich für Kate seit unserer Begegnung in der Air Force Gefühle aufgebaut habe.

„Abby, vielleicht ist jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt um es dir zu sagen. Ich war in Kate verliebt und das nicht erst seit ein paar Wochen. Ich hätte an ihrer Stelle sterben sollen, ich würde alles dafür tun damit sie wieder kommt. Ich brauche sie!" immer mehr Tränen laufen über meine Wangen und runter zu meinem Anzug auf das Hemd, was nun an manchen Stellen womöglich nur noch hellblau ist.

„Tony! Sag so was nicht, wir alle brauchen dich jetzt mehr als vorher, auch wenn es dir jetzt schwer fällt, aber das ganze Team braucht dich. Achso und das andere das wusste ich schon lange, vor Tante Abby ist kein Geheimnis sicher, aber keine Sorge ich bin die einzige die was weiß."

_Tony und Abby stehen nun in ihrem Labor und trauern beide Kate hinterher, bis etwas die ruhige Zweisamkeit stört__…_

„Kate! Aber, aber das ist doch nicht möglich…." „…Abby, Abby, hast du das gesehen…"

_Der Geist von Kate schwebt durch den ganzen Raum, bis er dann vor Tony und Abby halt macht. Kates Hand streicht langsam über die Wange von Tony, er spürt zwar nur einen kalten Luftzug, jedoch bringt es ihn näher als er Kate jemals war. Er versucht ihre Hand zu berühren, jedoch verschwindet der Geist und kehrt nicht wieder. _

Wir beide brechen erneut wieder in Tränen aus, ich verstehe das alles nicht, war das alles nur eine Einbildung? Oder war Kates Geist wirklich hier um uns ein letztes Mal zu sehen und um sich zu verabschieden?

„Abby glaubst, dass Kate gerade wirklich hier war? Oder haben wir nur Phantasiert, um unseren Schmerz erträglicher zu machen?" Nein es war sicherlich keine Einbildung ich kann es spüren, sie war hier! Abby ist derselben Meinung. „ Nein Tony, sie war hier, auch wenn du der einzige bist der es bezeugen kann, schließlich hat sie versucht DIR was mitzuteilen, nicht mir!" Was meint Abby damit, dass sie mir etwas mitteilen will? Gerade als ich sie das fragen wollte, kam McGee durch die Tür, er sah ähnlich mitgenommen aus, jedoch sah er aus als ob er Abby alleine treffen wollte, ohne einen nervigen DiNozzo dabei zu haben.

„Ich sollte wohl wieder gehen. Ich komme einfach später…" „Nein schon ok, McGee ich gehe. Tchüss!" dann muss ich mein Gespräch mit Abby wohl verlegen.

Oben angekommen öffnete sich der Fahrstuhl mit einem gewöhnlichen *Bling* und ich bin wieder in der Hölle, auch Großraumbüro genannt. Langsam schlenderte ich zu meinem Schreibtisch, als Gibbs mir entgegen joggt.

„Besprechungsraum!" war das einzige was Gibbs sagte. Schnell hechte ich ihm hinterher. Die Tür geht fast zu, da quetsche ich mich noch schnell durch. Kaum setzt der Aufzug sich in Bewegung betätigt Gibbs den Ausknopf. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach wird das kein Kaffeekränzchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Der Abschied

„Tony, wir trauern alle Kate nach, jedoch kannst du deine Arbeit nicht liegenlassen. Das Team braucht dich und ich brauche dich. Wenn du jetzt vielleicht einen Fehler machst, weißt du nicht wer der nächste ist, der dran glauben muss." Gibbs klingt auf einmal so einfühlsam, so habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. „Gibbs, ich hätte an ihrer Stelle sterben sollen. Sie hat eine Schwester, die wahrscheinlich genauso trauert wie ich…" bevor ich meinen Satz beende konnte, gibt mir Gibbs eine Kopfnuss, wie ich sie noch nie erlebt habe. „Tony! Nein du hättest nicht an ihrer Stelle sterben sollen, keiner hätte an diesem Tag sterben sollen, Ari ausgenommen. Ich wünschte auch, Kate würde noch hier bei uns stehen, aber sie kann nicht. Tony als du hier angefangen hast, wusstest du wie gefährlich dieser Job ist und trotz allem hat es dir nie was ausgemacht. Wieso jetzt?" muss ich ihm wirklich darauf antworten? Wenn ich ihm das sage wird er noch einen Anfall bekommen, nein ich muss etwas anderes sagen. „Gibbs, diesmal war es erstens die erste Person aus meinem Team die gestorben ist und zweitens Kate und ich hatten eine Bruder-Schwester Beziehung ich trauer ihr hinterher wie ihre Schwester." Auch wenn das gelogen ist stimmt der zweite Punkt zumindest so halb, ja wir hatten eine Bruder-Schwester Beziehung, Leider. Ich hätte lieber eine Richtige mit Kate gehabt. Gibbs tiefe und raue Stimmt weckt mich erneut aus meinen Gedanken. „Tony, es wird Zeit Abschied zu nehmen. Ich hoffe du kommst morgen." Mit einem Satz brachte er den Fahrstuhl wieder in Bewegung und wir waren wieder oben im 2. Stock. „Achso Tony, für heute hast du Frei, wenn doch etwas passiert, sei erreichbar." Mit einem Kopfnicken schnappe ich meinen Rucksack gehe ich erneut zum Aufzug, aber diesmal um nach Hause zu fahren.

Was war das überhaupt für eine Frage, natürlich komme ich zu Kates Beerdigung. Glaubt Gibbs etwa ich will kneifen. Nein! Dann weine ich eben auch mal vor McGee, ist doch eh egal. Kate ist weg. Warte, ich kann noch gar nicht nach Hause, erst muss ich zu Ducky, na ja besser gesagt zu Kate, ich sage ihr da schon mal tchüss. Morgen auf der Beerdigung werde ich mit Weinen und Umarmungen beschäftigt sein, ich brauche jetzt Zeit.

„Hallo Ducky, würdest du…?" Ich wollte es nicht aussprechen. Es ist fies Ducky aus seiner eigenen Pathologie zu werfen, aber ich bin hoffentlich nicht der einzige der sich noch mal von Kate verabschieden will.

„Natürlich Anthony, du bist spät in einer Stunde wird sie abgeholt, also beeil dich. Sie liegt in Fach 1."

Ja Fach 1, sie war ja auch die Nummer 1. Langsam bewegen sich meine zitternden Hände auf den Stahlgriff zu. Nein ich kann das nicht, ich kann sie mir nicht so angucken. Aber ich muss es.

„Sorry Kate, ich wollte dich nicht stören. Eher wollte ich dir noch mal tchüss…"

_Plötzlich schlägt Kate ihre Augen auf und fängt langsam an zu sprechen…_

_„Tony, ich will kein tchüss hören, uns wird immer etwas verbinden und ich will nur dass du weist, dass ich…_

„Dr. Mallard sind sie hier? ?" „Autopsie Grinch, raus hier. SOFORT!" ich war selber etwas erschüttert über meinen Ton, jedoch hat er eine gute Wirkung.

„Entschuldigung, Entschuldigung…Tony, ich, ich bin schon weg."

Palmer rennt so schnell, wie ich es noch nie gesehen habe. Doch als ich mich wieder Kate zuwandte sind ihre Augen wieder fest verschlossen, auch diese Chance habe ich verpasst. Was wollte sie mir nur sagen? Nach einer halben Stunde gebe ich Kate ihre Ruhe wieder. Ganz behutsam und erneut mit zitternden Händen schiebe ich sie wieder zurück in das klimatisierte Fach. Jetzt kann ich eigentlich nach Hause. Ich habe Frei, alle Arbeit ist getan außer diese eine Frage. Was wollte Kate mir eigentlich sagen. Am Fahrstuhl vor der Autopsie stehen Ducky, Palmer und ein komischer komplett in schwarz gekleideter Mann. Der Bestatter. Die drei warten wahrscheinlich auf mich. Palmer der immer noch sehr schockiert wirkt, drückt wie in Trance den Knopf von dem Fahrstuhl, für mich. Das übliche **Bling** ertönt und ich befinde mich am Hauptausgang. Ich wollte gerade zu meinem Wagen laufen, Mist! Wo habe ich meinen Wagen geparkt.

Halbe Stunde später

Ich bin nun eine halbe auf diesem bescheuertem Parkplatz und weis immer noch nicht wo mein doofes Auto steht.

**_Kate_**, erklingt eine Innere Stimme. Genau ich habe mein Auto auf ihrem Stamm Parkplatz geparkt. Natürlich, warum kam mir das nicht sofort. Kates Parkplatz. Reihe 17 Nummer 05. Ihr Geburtstag. Dieser Tag ist seit zwei Jahren als einziger in meinem Kalender angemalt. Wochen davor habe ich mich immer auf die Suche nach einem passenden Geschenk gemacht. Jedoch wusste ich nie was ich ihr kaufen sollte. Nun kann ich ihr nie mehr etwas zum Geburtstag kaufen, na ja außer vielleicht Blumen für ihr Grab.

_Der Himmel verfinstert sich und Tony steht im strömenden Regen. _

Na Toll! Jetzt fängt es auch noch an zu Regen, der Tag ist ja nicht schon schlimm genug. Endlich sitze ich in meinem Auto ich werfe einen Blick in meinen Rückspiegel, da sehe ich sie. Kate. Sie läuft hinter meinem Auto. Jetzt winkt sie mir zu. Soll ich aussteigen? Ich werde jetzt aussteigen. Nein warum? Sie ist tot, Tony reiß dich verdammt noch mal zusammen. Das ist alles eine Einbildung, sie steht nicht hinter deinem Auto und sie winkt dir auch nicht. Ok los geht's. Ab nach Hause. Was war noch mal Kates Lieblings Blumenladen? Warte dir fällt es gleich ein DiNozzo, erinnere dich. Du hast mal ihre Handtasche durchwühlt, als du dich bei ihr Entschuldigen wolltest. Denk nach, denk nach! Auf jeden Fall waren es Rosen. Ok Rosen ich werde jetzt zu einem Blumengeschäft fahren und ihr Rosen kaufen gehen. Denn eigentlich ist es letztlich egal, Kate ist tot und sieht es eh nicht mehr und die Blumen verwelken eh nach einiger Zeit. Also in dem Laden sehe ich nun unzählige Blumen. Hier stinkt es wie in einer Parfümerie. Ich verziehe das Gesicht und begebe mich auf die Suche nach Rosen. In meinen Gedanken schwebe ich bei Kate und muss an den morgigen Tag denken. Ihre Beerdigung.

„Suchen sie etwas Bestimmtes?" Ach du heilige Scheiße, wie kann dich mich nur so erschrecken. „Rosen." Gab ich knapp zurück, schließlich war es das was ich wollte. Die Frau lief mit schnellen Schritten in die andere Ecke des Ladens, ich muss ihr wohl folgen. „Ihr haben sie alle Rosen, kann ich sie einen Moment alleine lassen? Ich komme gleich wieder."

Nein, sie können mich nicht alleine lassen. Ich bin ja noch so ein klein Kind. Ich könnte anfangen die Rosen zu zerrupfen. Dumme Frage! Natürlich!

„Ja, ich werde mich schon mal umsehen." Rosen in allen Farben. Rot, Orange, Pink, Weiß ja sogar Abbys Schwarze Rosen gibt es hier. Dann fällt mein Blick auf eine etwas zerquetsche tief rote Rose. Die ist es. Die nehme ich für Kate mit. Jetzt bleibt mir noch eine Frage übrig, was soll ich anziehen? Wenn ich das letzte mal Kate begegne, auch wenn sie nur in einem Sarg mit ihrer sexy Katholischen Schuluniform liegt. Muss ich gut aussehen, ein DiNozzo sieht immer gut aus vor allem wenn er mit Kate im gleichen Raum ist.

Endlich Zuhause! Gibbs hat mir zwar ausnahmsweise frei gegeben, doch ohne Kate kommt es mir so vor als ob ich zwölf Stunden gearbeitet hätte. Ja Kate, sie fehlt und zwar sehr viel. Keiner wird jemals diese Lücke füllen. Ich bin mal gespannt wen Shepard als nächstes anschleppt.

_Tony steht vor seinem Schrak und überlegt erstens wer nun als nächstes ins Team kommt und zweitens was er morgen zu Kates Beerdigung anziehen soll. _

Die Italienischen Schuhe, der Anzug von Armani und Kates Lieblings Hemd. Das wird ihr gefallen. Diesen Anzug hatte ich noch nie an, ich wollte ihn mir immer für eine wichtige Person aufheben, Kate ist wichtig, sogar sehr wichtig. Kate, morgen ist der Abschied, dann ist dein Tod vollkommen. Ich weiß immer noch nicht wie ich ohne dich weiter machen soll.


	3. last Chapter

Hidden Words

.Ich weiß immer noch nicht wie ich ohne dich weiter machen soll. Vielleicht sollte ich ja beim NCIS aufhören, dann gewinne ich Abstand von all dem. Nicht mehr gegenüber von Kates leerem Schreibtisch sitzen und sich jeden Tag fragen, wie man ihren Tod hätte verhindern können. Ari, dieser Schweinehund. Kate hätte ihn umbringen bei uns im HQ unter in der Autopsie. Schon damals hatte ich eine riesige Angst, dass Kate hätte etwas zustoßen können und jetzt liegt sie in einem Sarg.

_Tony zieht das Bild von sich und Kate aus seinem Geheimfach in seiner Geldbörse. Ihm kommen erneut die Tränen, er legt sich in sein Bett und schläft mit noch nassen Tränen auf den Wangen ein. _

Der nächste Tag

Ihre Beerdigung.

Am Friedhof sehe ich alle mir bekannten Gesichter wieder. Doch eins ist anders. Alle sehen anders aus, Abby mit ganz dezentem Make-up ohne schwarzen Liedschatten und Lippenstift. Gibbs statt gewöhntem Jacket mit teurem Anzug und Krawatte, McGee sieht noch müder aus als sonst und Ducky sieht längst nicht mehr so gut aus wie gestern, ganz still schweigend läuft er neben Gibbs, mit ständig gerichteten Blick zum Boden, her. Kates Sarg liegt schon auf der Steinernen Platte. Ihr Sarg bedeckt mit schönen Rosen, und Schleifen mit allen möglichen schönen Sprüchen, auch eine vom NCIS. Vorne stehen ihre Eltern, gefolgt von unserem Team. Abby hat eine schöne schwarze Rose auf ihren Sarg gelegt, danach Gibbs mit einer hell gelben Rose.

_Die restlichen Leute bekommt Tony nicht mit, seine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen und eine nach der anderen laufen über seine Wangen. Nun ist er an der Reihe an den oberen Kopf des Sarges legt er seine tiefrote Rose. Er geht weiter, ohne irgendwas um sich herum zur Notiz zu nehmen. _

Mit einer schwungvollen Umarmung schlingen sich zwei Arme von vorne um meinen Oberkörper. Abby. Ihr fällt es genauso schwer wie mir Kates Tod zu verkraften. Krampfhaft versuche ich mich aus ihrer Umarmung zu lösen. Endlich sie hat losgelassen. Ich will keine Umarmungen, keine Beruhigenden Worte und keine Tränen, ich will Kate! Meine kleine süße Katie. Ich flüchte mich auf eine einsame uns verlassene Bank weit entfernt von all dem Stress.

_Tony lässt seinen Tränen freien lauf. Fast zwei Stunden sitzt er auf dieser Bank und denkt über sich, Kate und sein restliches Leben ohne sie nach. Bis eine bekannte Stimme ihn dabei stört. _

„DiNozzo, ich habe hier noch etwas für dich!" es ist Gibbs.

„Gibbs, behalte es, solange es nicht Kate ist, will ich es nicht haben." Diese Aussage war natürlich total sinnlos keiner kann mir meine Katie wieder bringen.

„Es ist vielleicht zwar nicht Kate, aber was von Kate für dich. Schau es dir erstmal an, bevor du entscheidest ob du es behalten willst. Ich lass dich dann mal in Ruhe."

Ein Brief mit meinem Namen drauf und ihre Marke.

„Warte, Gibbs wo hast du das her?"

„Es war in ihrer Schreibtischschublade, als ich ihre Sachen durchgeschaut habe, habe ich den Brief gefunden."

Der Brief weiß ganz neutral. Mein Name in einer wunderschönen Schrift.

Mal sehen was in diesem Brief steht.

19.05.05

_Lieber Tony! _

_Wenn du diesen Brief hier liest, bin ich Tod. Ich hoffe zwar, dass du diesen Brief nie bekommst und ich dir diesen Inhalt, wenn ich es mich irgendwann mal traue, dir persönlich mitzuteilen. Tony seit knapp zwei Jahren arbeiten wir jetzt zusammen. Wahrscheinlich fragst du dich warum ich ausgerechnet jetzt diesen Brief schreibe. Ari Haswari, ich weiß, dass er irgendwann wieder kommen wird und einer von uns wird dieses Mal sterben. _

_Vielleicht werde ich es sein, aber vielleicht bin ich einfach nur zu übervorsichtig und er bleibt da wo er ist und alles bleibt gut._

_Ich sollte jetzt wieder zum eigentlichen Grund dieses Briefes kommen. Anthony DiNozzo ich liebe dich. Seit der Air Force, seit unserem ersten Treffen habe ich Gefühle für dich entwickelt und es nie bereut zum NCIS gewechselt zu sein. Deine sexistischen Witze zeigen zwar sehr wenig Reife, aber genau durch unsere kleinen Streitigkeiten bist du für mich ein ganz einzigartiger, wundervoller und dafür auch noch ein überaus gut aussehender Mann. Als du die Lungenpest hattest wäre ich fast vor Sorge um dich gestorben, schon dort wollte ich es dir sagen, doch immer hatte ich Angst von dir ausgelacht zu werden, du mit deinen tausend Beziehungen hättest nie Lust mit einer wie mir eine fest Beziehung einzugehen. Hier in diesem Brief eröffne ich dir meine Gefühle, ich liebe dich! Du bist für mich der Mann mit dem ich mein ganzes Leben hätte verbringen wollen. Heiraten, ein Haus und dann eine eigene Familie. Diese Welt stelle ich mir jeden Abend vor. Ich hoffe du entdeckst diesen Brief nicht eines Tages in meinem Schreibtisch, könnte sehr peinlich werden und außerdem Regel 12. Nun ja jetzt weißt du ja über meine Gefühle bescheid._

_In Liebe deine Katie _


End file.
